Old Enough to Die
by casswest
Summary: On hold for re-write. Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Old Enough to Die

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash.

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking but nothing in this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic.

A/N: This is just a short prologue and has no mention of Harry or Dean and Sam. The first chapter has both, this story takes place years after the events of the seventh book but does not take into account the epilogue, in Supernatural verse the story takes place during the Benders episode of the first season. I have most of this written and will be posting the first chapter soon after a bit more tweaking. If anyone would like to beta that'd be appreciated. Enjoy.

Prologue

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure our Head of Houses will understand. I mean it was an accident." A girl turned the corner her blond hair twisting against her head. A boy walked besides her a scowl disturbing his features his hands thrust into his pockets.

"You weren't there. You didn't see how angry they were. It's entirely my fault. I should have known he would do something like that." The girl reaches into her purse and pulls out a block of chocolate. The boy smiles at her and accepts the candy.

"You know, chocolate is the cure to everything. Even Muggles know about that." She smiles brightly when he takes a bite.

"Thanks." The boy places his arms carefully around the girl as if he thought she would break if he wasn't absolutely careful. "You're the greatest, really." The girl tips her head up and laughs.

"Don't inflate my ego too much." He runs a finger across her cheek.

"Not possible." Their lips touch briefly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast right?" The boy hesitates, he hadn't planned on facing the school this early but her smile warms him in a way he hadn't thought possible.

"I wouldn't miss it." She beams again before untangling herself from his grip and walking away. Just before she turns the corner she swings back and lifts her small hand in a wave.

"I'll see you from the Gryffindor table." He waves back and watches as her hair bounces. He never thought he'd be as lucky as this, the worst night of his life turning into one of the greatest. He could almost thank that idiot Gryffindor for teasing him.

A quick figure runs through the corridors tracing the edges of the stone walls with purpose, focusing on the boy's scent knowing that he is a perfect candidate. The boy senses something behind him and turns quickly at first thinking that the girl has come back. When he doesn't see her he tightens his grip on his wand. If there was anything this generation of students had learn from the time of Harry Potter and the Death Eaters it was that a student wasn't worthless and could fight. Students had won the war. He wanted to fight even if his house supposedly was a bunch of cowards.

The boy spots the figure and is confused for the barest of moments before his mind clears and he tries to run. This is something he's never seen before and he doesn't even know where to start, running is the only option. His bravado is lost and only a blinding panic remains. The figure watches as the boy trips over his own feet but allows him a few minutes of thinking he might save himself before he slides into the dark following quickly. The boy can't possibly run far enough or fast enough to elude the figure, the chase only makes it that much more exciting. It doesn't take long before the figure is calmly moving beside the boy.

"What do you want from me?" The boy asks his voice breaking. The figure laughs, so many different things that it could do right now.

"I don't want anything." The figure seems the wrap around the boy capturing him completely. "What I need you've all ready given me." The figure and boy disappear leaving the dark corridor empty save for one curious cat.

TBC


	2. Ascendio

Old Enough to Die

Ascendio

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic. Contains dialogue from the episode "The Benders"

Chapter One

Harry Potter loved his job. He was paid and praised for spending time with his best friends. The life of an Auror really wasn't that much different then the life he had led while still in school. Hours upon hours of paper work, exhausting bosses wanting a million different things from him and a few times a year someone tried to kill him. All together things that he had dealt with for years now, the only difference being was now it was his choice.

"Harry mate, remind me again why we're here and not following up on those Death Eater raids? Cause I reckon Death Eaters have got to rank higher up, yeah?" Ronald Weasley asked voice soft as to not allow their companion into the conversation. He still had to deal with fighting between his friends too. His bet friend baffled him sometimes either Ron was still trying to block out the third member of their team or he was itching to wind up the man until he broke. Either way it would not end well for him or the team if he kept at it. Ron quirked his head, a grin tightening across his freckled face before quickly wiping all emotions. Draco gripped his wand, spun on his heels and snarled at them.

"Oh would you give it a rest. I am not a Death Eater, I am not a Death Eater sympathizer, my father is not involved in whatever plot you've cooked up in that ridiculous excuse for a brain and I don't give a shit about your family." A white curtain of hair floated across a pale face as Harry and Ron's childhood nemesis turned away from them. "If I wanted to join those idiots I would not be wasting my time with you." Harry turned toward his best friend again and could literally see the angry seething in him. He decided he better intervene before they broke out into another duel. The last fight had left both in the hospital and on suspension leaving Harry to the mercies of the big boss. It was now a job requirement to keep them from killing, maiming or damaging each other. He thought he might fail.

"Draco lay off it, yeah? You know we trust you." Draco snarled again but continued on, Harry sighed. His team was considered the best in the department. He was the power behind the group and the official leader. Ron the planner and physically the strongest of the three with the most difficult temper and Draco researched and generally was the brains behind everything they tried, had the worst pride Harry hade ever encountered. Draco absolutely could not take any form of teasing that involved his loyalties or his family, which was exactly why Harry thought Ron brought it up so much.

The combination was horrible but when they actually worked together the results were brilliant. Years ago Harry would have thought Hermione and the Dream Team to stay together forever but their girl best friend had other plans. The former Gryffindor had married Blaise Zabini and together they ran S.P.E.W. and the Society for Distressed Witches along with a number of other charitable organizations. Harry had never seen his bushy haired friend so content and happy with her life.

"I don't know what he meant. Honestly I don't!" Draco voice turned into what suspiciously sounded like a growl before continuing. "What do you except me to do when you whisper behind my back treating me like I was some sort of Death Eater spy? How much more do I have to do to prove myself?" With frustration Draco's voice become louder his hand gestures more erratic. Harry knew now that it meant he would be getting nothing done on this case unless he found a way to make them both happy.

"Draco we do not in anyway think that you are a Death Eater, sympathizer or anything else of that rot." Ron started to protests his ears tinted red but a quick look from Harry silenced him. "Ron you need to grow up or I will be forced to make you our office bitch." If there was one aspect of the job that the three of them hated to deal with it was the paper work. Ron stared at the ground and said nothing. "I wish you two would just fuck or forget about because this whole situation is driving me mad." He dipped his head, not wanting his team mates to see his expression. "Besides you both know that what we are doing here is important and Ron is just trying to get under your skin Draco." The twin looks of horror etched clearly on both of their faces was amusing enough to make Harry grin before stalking off towards the gates again. After a few painful moments they followed him, soon passing him with their freakishly long legs. Harry sighed and Ron just smirked at him knowingly.

"Just keep walking Weasley." Ron full out grinned. Draco cast him a quick glance before walking ahead of Ron.

"What are we doing again?" Draco asked voice light. Harry could hear an apology even if it wasn't voiced aloud.

"The Headmistress believes that her students are in danger. It looks like there has been a reported…" Harry trailed off hands deep in his pockets. He pulled out a large sheet of parchment, rumpled and torn in places. "Six students have gone missing since the school session began." The three traded uneasy glances.

"Six? How could six have gone missing its not even spring yet." Ron shook his head in disbelief. Harry agreed, at least when they were in school it seemed like unless you were extremely unlucky that you would be safe until end of term, he ranked a hand through his hair weary but excited at the prospect of a good hunt.

"Well that's what we are here for yeah?"

"Is there anything to tie them together?" Draco's eyes shifted and his expression looked suddenly sly. "A bunch of young gryffs trying to live up to the Golden Trio's image too insolent and dauntingly brave to follow school rules?"

"Not that I can tell." Harry shrugged. "All very evenly spread out between years and houses." The former Gryffindors chose to ignore the barb in light of the situation and they knew that Draco only resorted to childish insults when he was worried. Insulting a person's House while an adult didn't have the same punch it used to. Though he did wish Draco would stop channeling Snape when he felt angry or worried. They started to move faster the gates just becoming visible through the dense forest.

"Tell me again why we had to walk through the forest?" Draco tripped over another stay branch and Ron kept a vigilant look out for spiders.

"Its more covert." Harry grinned at Ron.

"Right, covert my ass you just wanted to see me fall." Draco lifted his head towards the sky.

"Don't worry I don't want anything to do with your ass." Ron insisted but Harry could see the slight shift of the red heads eyes.

"Okay lets just hurry we need to search the school see if we can find anything." Harry said as Draco spelled the gates open. The Headmistress had told the gatekeepers to expect their visit late in the night, better to avoid the students that way. Harry still received too much attention and with all the teenagers at the school it would be about ten times worse.

They each looked toward their childhood homes with varying degrees of nostalgia. Draco was the first to push through the gates for so long he had thought he would never step foot on Hogwarts grounds again, it felt good for him to be back on the school's grounds. This was the one place he and Harry had ever really felt at home.

"You know you think about my ass all the time, just admit it." Draco wiggled a little to prove his point. The easy banter between them was easier to think about then his last years living as a Slytherin.

"Exactly when did you become so gay you couldn't even walk like a man?" Ron's footsteps became heavier as if proving the point of his own masculinity.

"Admit it, Weasley." Ron shook his head. "Just going to lie to yourself than? Come on its not _gay_ to notice another bloke, not really."

"Sure but your no prize in the ass department, I've seen better on hags." Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You are comparing me to a hag?"

"Yeah, kind of." Ron grinned at anger starting roll off Draco again. "Harry what do you think is Draco's ass worthy of being the best of all time? Or should that honor go to that one model… er whatever her name is?" He turned towards his best friend. "Harry?" Nothing but the dense forests greeted him, the imposing gates left wide open. Ron watched as the gate swung against the thickening winds Harry was supposed to close the gates after he passed through. It was standard procedure, one that had been drilled into them for years.

"Draco!" The blond turned sharply at the panicked tone. "Draco can you see him? Harry! Harry!"

"_Point me Harry Potter_." They watched at Draco's wand spun and spun never stopping and moving faster all the time.

"He's gone." They shared a look, both feeling a gut wrenching panic.

"Oh Hermione is going to kill us."

* * *

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam lifted his beer taking a quick swallow before returning to his research.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean lined his shot up.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker." He punctuated the words with his finger. Dean stopped his hand falling against his side dart still clutched in his fist before he moved closer to his brother.

"Why would he even do that?" He leafed through the journal, fingers tracing along its edges looking for some bigger clue.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, than vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state." Sam's interest was piqued and Dean nodded his head slowly.

"That is weird."

"Yeah." They stared at the journal together for a moment.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Sam nodded his head.

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either. I just have a feeling about this place, something is going on."

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow."

"Right. I saw a motel about five miles back." Sam started to gather his research all ready thinking about the lure of a warm bed and a few hours of sleep.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round." Dean lifted his beer attempting to temp his younger brother.

"We should get an early start."

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you Grandma? Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak." Dean shot Sam a crooked grin before sauntering off toward the toilet.

* * *

"We have another one!" Harry groaned as the light hit his eyes, even closed tightly his head pounded. He tried to take inventory of his body. Nothing broken, only sore. He turned his head fully expecting to find a group of rouge Death Eaters pointing wands at his head and was shocked when faced with the innocent smile of a young blond female. The girl quirked her head at him, Harry could tell that this girl would not be good for him, she smiled brightly before speaking.

"Ah you're awake? Don't worry this will all be over soon, my brother just needs a quick ride." It didn't seem to Harry as if she meant on a broomstick or car. Without trying to bring attention to it he began to feel around for his wand and the spare he kept at all times as most Aurors did these days, but he couldn't feel either. The blond girl continued to smile but reached behind her pulling out his two wands and twirling both between her fingers. She looked at the wands then back at him her expression that of 'oops how did I get these'.

"Looking for something?" She laughed and placed the wands again out of reach. He decided that the girl knew very little about magic users if she thought such a short distance would keep his wands out of his palms. Confidant that he could summon his wand at any moment he waited to find out exactly what was going on before acting. He felt in control of his situation so he began to assess the situation Constant Vigilance ringing in his mind. He needed to find out if he were the only one taken or if Ron and Draco were around too.

The room was dark outside of the almost spotlight shinning around him but he could just make out a table and a few chairs. The light swayed against a non-existent wind strung up on a long chain. A loud bang brought both his and her attention towards the door. A man walked in his face looked as if it were burning from the inside the skin cracked and peeled. He stood straight and awkwardly moved closer to them.

"Is he ready?" The voice was low and scratchy, the girl nodded her head and giggled a little as she stepped aside. A black cloud escaped from the man's mouth, his face contorted in pain, his body dropped to the floor. Harry watched as the black smoke circled the room and when its destination became clear Harry tried to summon his wands. His magic back fired and sort of snapped at him, he stared dumbstruck at the wands not moving towards him. The girl laughed again.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention something?" She raised both hands in mock apology. "You're little tricks wont work here, not for you anyway." She gestured toward the billowing smoke and it started toward Harry again. He was not the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing but without his magic he didn't know what he could do, he scrambled away butt scraping against the floor hands frantically pushing towards the back wall. The black smoke charged forth intent on entering his mouth. Harry tried to keep it closed, to some how physically block out the smoke but it pushed aside his protesting hands and yanked open his mouth. Occlumency was his last effort. He quickly pulled his best shields and tried to clear his mind. Snape would have been proud of his efforts but once again they proved useless as Harry watched the last few moments passing through his mind.

The black smoke pushed all the way in, invading Harry's body in everyway possible and began to push his conscience away trying to gain control. Harry felt himself fall but at the last minute his mind cleared and the black smoke was gone. Harry gasped for breath trying to regain his strength and feeling for his magic. He focused on the small amount of magic that he could try to expand. The blond girl watched him with her head tilted to the side, something was wrong. The black smoke was gone.

"Brother?" She asked her voice small and child like. She tilted her head to the other side much like snuffles used to do when faced with a question. "Brother?" her voice strengthen with anger. Harry looked up at her his breathing finally controlled and smiled.

"Guess you don't know who I am." She snarled at him and raised her fist. The blow came down hard but Harry barely felt it so caught up in nursing his magic to escape.

"What did you do?" Each word was punctuated with a hard fist against his flesh. Another voice entered the room but Harry could not see its source.

"What has happened?" The blond lifted her body and sort of swung herself to the left side of the room. She bowed her head submissively and jerked as if someone had just slapped her.

"I don't know. This one is different from the others. He fought against the possession." The bodiless voice seemed to hum for a few moments while Harry now frantic began to concentrate even harder at gathering his magical energy.

"What sort of enchantments did he have on him?" Harry realized in a strange moment that the voices sounded American, he willed away his thoughts again and focused.

"Nothing that I could find." Harry twitched when the girl looked at him again this time the happy innocent grin was replaced with an angry accusation. Harry felt like saying fuck you too but tried to ignore everything around him. He could almost feel enough power to leave, without his wand but escaping would be worth it in the end.

"Nothing, you say?" The girl's attention was now fully toward the side of the room, Harry still could not see anything.

"He asked me if knew who he was." She reeled back again the voice pushing her to the ground.

"Boy! What did you mean by that? Who are you?" Harry felt invisible hands clenching his elbows. He shuddered at the touch but ignored the questions as best he could.

"Who are you?" the voice was inside his head compelling him to answer it felt almost like _Imperio_ but not completely. When he felt like he had just enough magic to leave he spit blood towards the blond girl.

"Fuck you." And disappeared.

"Find out who he is. The last thing we need is some magic wielder running wild." The voice shook through the room and the girl scooted backwards, her head turned to the side revealing her neck again. "And find your useless brother."

TBC


	3. Escape from Azkaban

Old Enough to Die

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash.

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking but nothing in this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic (both chapter and story)

A/N: Sorry that took so long I just got back from China, usually I'll post quicker. A few concerns to address. This story is going to lean more towards the Supernatural side but the HP world will be very much present. Ron and Draco, if they get together, you wont see anything I think.

Escape from Azkaban

Chapter Two

Dean loved bars. He loved the quiet drinking in corners, the wild partying that only the drunk could fully understand but most of all he loved the feeling of normalcy and contentment that he got from sharing a beer with his brother in a smoky bar. It was the little things that mattered to him, really. Dean zipped up his jeans and sauntered out of the bathroom only stopping momentarily to smile charmingly at the dark haired biker chick eyeing him up. He gave her a shrug and indicated the door. He wasn't too disappointed that Sam had decided they needed to leave early until the girl pouted her darkly painted lips at him. He was however pacified by the angry flexing tattooed man next to her. While Dean could have fought the man easily enough and won he was in no mood for a fight and they needed to keep a low profile still.

He saluted the biker before leaving the bar. If he knew his brother he would be tapping his fingers against his thigh impatiently. He would never hear the end of it if the kid didn't get enough sleep. An orange cat on the hood of the car next to his baby but he felt his heart drop when he seen John Winchester's journal casually lying on top of the trunk. Sam would never be so casual with the journal as to leave it out. Maybe this one time Sam had been careless. He opened the driver's side door fully intending to lay into his brother the importance of the journal but the car was empty.

He whipped his head around and hoped desperately that this was some sort of a joke on Sam's part. He couldn't see his brother's goofy grin anywhere. A group from the bar began to exit and he asked the girl and her tattooed man if they'd seen Sam. Nothing, no one had seen him.

"Sam." He called out a million scenarios and monsters racing through his head, possibilities he'd rather not think about. "Sammy." Nothing. The traffic cam caught his eye it could lead to something but nothing immediately. He circled the bar looking for some sort of clue, some sign, Sam was a smart kid if something had taken him he could have found a way to leave a message for Dean. He stopped at a strange track near the edge of the woods. It looked as if something had lain on the ground then sort of crawled towards the bar but the tracks disappeared again. Whoever it was knew how to hide their tracks. He walked back and forth hands tight against his hips, something was going on here but he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Sammy. Dean didn't believe in coincidences though. He pulled his leather closer and walked around the bar and into the woods for a bit longer just to make sure but nothing besides the strange tracks lead to anything.

"Sam." He'd have to check the traffic camera in the morning. He hated dealing with the cops.

_Later the next day at the Sheriffs Office _

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" The officer was a no-nonsense type which normally made Dean want to discover the inside of her pants. He just loved that caged in librarian authoritarian sort of girl, every once in a while. Today his entire focus was on getting his brother back.

"I'm working a missing persons." The officer looked puzzled, her brow furrowed.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." Nervously Dean let his hand trail across the counter's surface, his nails dug into the wood.

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else. Actually, it's my cousin. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen him since." She nodded her head as a sort of understanding lit her eyes.

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?" Dean stopped for a moment thinking about _Sam_ ever having something like a drinking problem, his brother was much too controlled to let that happen.

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke or else reciting poetry. No, he wasn't drunk. He was taken." She nodded and gestured over to her desk. Dean followed eyes quickly scanning the area, cops made him twitchy.

"All right, what is his name?" Her fingers poised above the keyboard she waited for Dean to catch up.

"Winchester, Sam Winchester." Briefly she looked up before focusing back to the computer screen.

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." They both looked at the screen as Sam's name popped up.

"Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder." Her voice was soft as she spoke and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though." She looked at him hard for a moment and Dean had the wild thought that she knew. He shook his head partly trying to clear away thoughts but also to make it look good.

"Uh-huh." She typed some more. "Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports." Dean expected as much.

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?"

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him." The officer's face tightened. "Or, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She handed over paper work and Dean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?"

"Officer, look, uh, he's family. I kind of—I kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let me go with you." Dean thought briefly of Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back? Sam's my responsibility. And he's comin' back. I'm bringin' him back."

_Unknown Location_

Slowly awareness came back to him. Harry kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep he wanted to get an idea of where he was before he drew any attention. He was getting sick of waking up not knowing where he was and not knowing the danger he was in. His magic had taken him to a place just out side of a woods area and for a few moments he had thought he was back at Hogwarts on the edge of the Forbidden Forest but then something had grabbed him and knocked him unconscious. He'd be lucky to get out of this without a concussion. He was in for a lecture from Pomfrey if he ever made it back to Hogwarts. He reached for his magic but could not feel anything other then his rapidly beating heart. Something moved and brushed against his leg he tensed before he could stop himself and opened his eyes.

A kid looked at him through a curtain of shaggy brown hair. The kid gave him a sort of lopsided smile and Harry relaxed slightly.

"Hey you're alive." Harry tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness rushed across him and he was forced to lie back down.

"Yeah, barely." A rattling turned both their heads towards another cage. An older man glared at them from behind his bars.

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" The man raised his head towards the ceiling.

"Yeah." The kid sat back on his heels looking as if the entire world lay on his shoulders and Harry scooted further back against the bars.

"I was lookin' for ya." Jenkins inclined his head a sneer in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue." The kid nodded his head but a hopeful gleam was etched across his face.

"Well, my brother's out there right now, too. He's lookin' for us. So…"

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us." The kid spared a sort of halfway glance at Harry before looking back at the other man.

"Have you seen them? What are they?" His voice was oddly intense and Harry struggled to sit up straighter he was an Auror and Harry Potter he would not let whatever this was beat him. His body felt as if it weren't completely in sync with him.

"_What_ are they? Are you out of your mind?" Jenkins asked his body moving in a sort of half shuffle away from the other cage. Harry decided to interrupt them wanting to know exactly what this kid knew. The man he could all ready dismiss as irrational and ignorant of the magic world.

"Where are we?" The kid and the man across the cage both stared at him. Harry did his best 'I'm harmless' smile. Luckily he looked a lot younger than his twenty-five years, many people having commented that he couldn't possibly be older than eighteen.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country." Jenkins said voice sarcastic and cutting. The kid appeared in deep concentration Harry thought he looked like that type to do that a lot.

"I mean specifically where are we? The states, yeah?" Jenkins rolled his eyes and gripped his bars tightly.

"This is just great, I'm stuck here waiting for some Ted Bundy wannabe with doe eyed and limey."

"Minnesota last I knew. What's your name, again?" The kid asked as he tried once again to shift away from Harry but it proved to be almost impossible for them not to touch in the small cage.

"Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand.

"Sam Winchester." They shook hands and Sam suddenly gave a great grin. "At least you're a shrimp if you weren't this would be a lot more difficult." Harry shook his head but felt himself smile a bit, even in a life or death situation he could see the benefit of laughing at himself. It would seem everyone loved to tease him about his height.

"Yeah, being a shrimp does seem to beat being a giant right about now."

"If you two are done braiding each others hair." Sam cleared his throat and looked around the room again.

"There has got to be a way out of here, there has to be." Harry pushed himself against the bars while Sam got up and began to tug on an exposed pipe.

"Give it up Sammy." Jenkins laid his head against his knees to watch the struggling man in the next cage over.

"Don't." He tugged harder. "Call me." He left out a huff. "Sammy." The pipe burst out and Sam fell to the ground his long body half on top of Harry. Harry reached around Sam to the fallen piece of metal.

"It's a bracket." Harry handed it over, not really knowing what to do with.

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Harry was starting to get really annoyed with the Muggle's attitude. Just as he was about to say something when Jenkins' cage door open, all three stared at the opened door.

"Must've been a short. Maybe you knocked somethin' loose." Sam rushed toward the edge of the cage closest to Jenkins, his eyes employing.

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."

"What? Are you insane?" Harry watched the interaction, agreeing with Sam but not willing to give up the chance at the freedom that Jenkins could achieve. Without his magic he felt useless.

"This isn't right."

"Don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah. But that was too easy." Sam's eyes became impossibly large, his whole persona changing to that of a wounded animal. Harry had to admire his kicked puppy look but Jenkins didn't even seem to notice it.

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry." He crept out of the cage with a serious expression.

"No, I'm serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap."

"Bye, Sammy." Jenkins gave a slight wave as he tried to covertly sneak out of the room.

"Jenkins!" Harry could see the worry in Sam's eyes so he awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He could be right." Sam said nothing but sat back against the bars.

"Dean will come." Harry said nothing instead he focused on calling his magic to him, something had done too often in the past few days. He frowned when he could barley feel his magic, he was too tired too drained after Apparition.

Sam finally spoke after what had felt like days to Harry.

"So where did they catch you?" Carefully Harry sat up straighter, he needed Sam to trust him but how much could he reveal to a Muggle?

"I don't really know." Sam's eyes trained on him seeming to dissect every move that Harry made. Harry didn't know if someone could gain that sort of distrust and suspicion just because of their situation.

"You weren't even sure what country you were in." Harry nodded his head not really know what to say to that. "You're from the UK right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"How did you get here?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I was working with some friends of mine and suddenly I was in a place I've never seen before. What about you how'd you get here?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Just at a bar with my brother I walked out first and they snatched me." Not quite lying but Harry knew he was leaving something out. Who was he to judge though? Maybe he was telling the complete and honest truth Harry's magic wasn't all together perfect right now after all.

"What did you mean by 'what are they'? That sounds-" Harry lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Crazy I know." He rubbed a hand across his mouth before continuing. "It was just a slip." He knew definitely now that Sam was lying but since he couldn't use Legilimency he didn't know how to make him talk. Harry was beginning to realize just how limited his Auror training was. He had learned to lean heavily against his magic doing things the Muggle way seem unnatural to him now.

"A slip?" They stared at each other both unwilling to admit what they were really thinking. They were startled out of their staring contest when the doors open. Both tensed not able to see who was coming in. A man stepped into view with the body of a woman across his shoulder her head smacking against his back. The man leered as he threw her into the cage Jenkins had vacated hours ago. He gave Sam and Harry a slight wave before heading back out.

"What are we doing here?" Sam yelled at his retreating back. "Where is Jenkins?" The woman began to stir. She held her hand tight against her head.

"You alright?" Sam asked voice once again taking on the kind undertones. The woman was startled out of her thoughts.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" Sam perked at his name and shared a looked of relief with Harry.

"Yeah."

"Your, uh, your cousin's looking for you." Sam smiled.

"Thank God. Where is he?" The girl looked ashamed for a moment before she spoke.

"I, uh—I cuffed him to my car." Sam fell back against the cage walls again his head in his hands. All three tense as someone once again entered the room. Sam smiled brightly as a man rushed toward him concern written clearly across his face.

"Sam? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Damn, it's good to see you." The man turned his head towards Harry and Sam nodded. Harry felt his chest clench, he'd never been one to believe in divination but he could literally feel that something big had just happened. Pushing aside anything besides his magic he vowed to think about it later.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" The man spun around, surprised.

"Oh, I know a trick or two." His smile was charming and his body language that of a kid who had just played a great trick.

"Harry this is my-"

"Cousin." He interrupted Sam. "Alright, let's get you out of here." His frown deepened as he checked over the cages. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam leaned toward his cousin eyes bright.

"Have you seen 'em?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people." Sam's voice was shocked and confused.

"And they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo. What do they want?" Sam's cousin turned toward the control panel, Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. The woman watched too her expression still sort of fascinated.

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me." Sam spoke as his cousin nodded.

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy." They knew something that much was obvious but they weren't wizards, Harry could feel no other magic in the room but his own and a strange object around the cousin.

"See anything else out there?" They talked as if this were common place, like they were constantly in life threatening danger like the Aurors who fought with him during the war had.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too." The woman made a noise and the three turned to her. She smiled weakly at them not exactly reaching her eyes.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." The woman looked at the ground her entire body wracked with grief.

"Your brother's?" She nodded. "I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key?" Sam and Harry nod, the woman still too lost to do much of anything. "Any idea where it is?"

"No." Sam said as Harry looked up staring directly at his cousin.

"I can get it." Harry could feel just enough magic and energy left in him to summon the key but he'd have to rely on Sam and the others to get him out of here.

"We have to get out of here." The cop spoke finally able to shake herself out of her grief. "Lets do whatever we can."

"How would you do that?" He asked voice level with suspicion, Sam too watched him a little too closely.

"I could." He licked his lips, revealing himself to Muggles even if they did seem to know more than they should was never a good idea. There really was no other way to do it. "I could use magic." Harry was shocked by the level of violence that word brought out with both Sam and his cousin. They flinched as if dealt a blow but the woman smiled at him as if she thought he were a bit slow.

"You're a witch?" Just the word coming out of the man's voice was enough to convince Harry that something was dreadfully wrong here. Muggles might not know about magic but they wouldn't act like this when someone just talked about magic, not the normal ones. Not the ones who weren't related to him.

"Dean." Sam said voice almost too low to catch. The woman took notice, her hair swinging wildly as she turned to Sam's cousin.

"Dean Winchester?" He nodded tightly while giving Sam a look that Harry had only seen pass between the Weasley twins. He felt a momentary jab at the thought of Fred. "You are full of surprises aren't you, Dean?" Dean shrugged his shoulders giving the woman a grin.

"Well honey I can't say that I'm not." She tilted her head.

"When this is over we'll be having a talk." Sam turned to Harry eyes intense and confused.

"You're a witch? How did you get caught?" Harry suppressed a groan.

"I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard and I don't know what happened to me." He shrugged. "Much less how I ended up here. The thing is though, I can get the key but its going to cost me. I wont be able to do much after I might not even have the energy to walk." Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Get the key then we'll take care of the rest." Dean took a threatening step forward. "When this is over you and I will be having a long talk." He echoed the words of the cop. Talking had never been such a scary activity but he nodded knowing that he would agree to anything right now, he didn't have enough energy to do much but _accio_ the key. He concentrated hard on his magic willing it to expand just a little bit more.

"Don't you need some virgin's blood or something?" Dean sneered breaking Harry concentration. Harry glared up pulling every bit of his Auror training and Boy-Who-Lived status to show Dean just how serious he was. Sam gave Dean a pointed look silently communicating. Dean lifted both hands in mock surrender and waited.

It would be difficult to summon without a wand but not any worse than attempting a slightly more advanced spell with his wand.

"_Accio_ key." He waited not sure yet if it would work the three other people in the room watching him. "_Accio_ key." He pushed more magic into it this time and put as much feeling into the spell as if he could force the key to be their be sheer force of will. The last thing he seen before passing out against Sam's side was an old man being lead by a key strapped to his neck.

TBC


	4. Meet Me On Diagon Alley

Old Enough to Die

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash.

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking but nothing in this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic (both chapter and story).

A/N: Here you go, next chapter. Less than a week so good, yeah? Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!

Meet Me On Diagon Alley

Chapter Three

"You know what he is." Harry forced his body not to react to such a vehement statement they didn't know he was awake yet, at least it didn't seem that way.

"I know what he did. He _helped_ us." He could feel Sam and Dean near him.

"Only because he needed us to get him out."

"So what?"

"Why are we even talking about this? He is a witch-"

"He said wizard." Dean snorted.

"He is a _witch_ and we are hunters. Do you want to see him turn into some six hundred year old hag?" Harry almost laughed aloud but managed to catch himself just in time. They had such a strange view on witches. Hermione, he was sure, would love to set them straight.

"We don't kill people who help us and we don't kill people who haven't done anything." Sam's voice was cold and angry. Harry felt himself stiffen at the word kill. He tried to feel for his magic again, maybe his luck would allow him to leave but he couldn't feel anything. He felt blocked and out of touch but he didn't know how that would be possible. Nothing in his Auror training had prepared him for a spell or charm that trapped his magic and made him feel as if he were stuck underwater.

"We kill witches." He couldn't take it any longer.

"Good thing I'm not a witch then, yeah?" He didn't take his eyes off the gun pointed directly to his chest. He grinned at Sam and Dean. "You mind pointing the gun somewhere else?" Sam jerked his head at Dean but he just stared at Harry eyes hard and angry gun pointed steadily.

"Na, I'm good." Harry didn't have anything else to say, he felt so tired the only movement he was considering was rolling over and going to sleep for a week.

"Right, no worries man, I just want to know where we are." He looked around what he supposed was a hotel room.

"I think we'd like some answers first." Dean said at the same time Sam said. "We're in South Dakota." They exchanged annoyed looks with each other.

"Well what do you want to know?" He tried to act casual but his mind was racing. What could he tell them? He'd used magic around Muggles who obviously had some sort of understanding about his world even if it seemed to be different.

"What were you doing there?" Harry stared at Dean than turned to Sam.

"How did you get caught?" Harry countered while Sam's faced turned red.

"He has a point I should have been able to take them." Dean said nothing but watched Harry carefully.

"Why are you so weak? Is this some sort of a game?" He tried to think of an answer that would make any sort of sense.

"I used the last of my energy too quickly and I did it twice. Its not a game though, honestly if I could leave I would have." Even as he said it he searched for his magic again but he still felt too out of touch.

"He's just a damn witch why are we talking with him?" Body language was something Harry had learned to read but with Dean he didn't need to the man kept his emotions in his voice. Harry could hear the anger and he wondered why Dean was so strongly opposed to him.

"How many times have I got to tell you? Do I look like a female?" Dean shifted to the side of the room a strange expression on his face that Harry could surprisingly not read. Sam looked between the both of them before speaking.

"Dean, I think maybe you should go get us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sam looked shocked.

"Not even for that pie shop down the street?"

"Pie." Dean's voice was rough. "You are tempting me with pie so you can be alone with this _witch_?"

"Wizard." They ignored him.

"Yeah. Its not like I'm asking you to do something you don't want." They stared at each other so long that Harry wondered if they could read each other's minds. Finally Dean broke eye contact, mumbled something unintelligible to Harry and slammed the door.

"Don't worry about my brother he's… well he's dangerous and angry but he… he's a good guy." Harry nodded not really caring all that much right now just how good of a guy he was. "You understand why we're curious right? I've never seen or heard of a witch doing that thing you did."

"I'm a wizard and I'm not surprised you've never seen anything like that. But you have seen other stuff right? What exactly is a Hunter?" Sam looked uncomfortable.

"We save people." Sam pushed a hand through his hair before he began to pace the room.

"From what, exactly?" Even though he knew where this was going, flashes of being burned at the stake flying through his head.

"Ghosts, demons, zombies." He paused. "Witches." Harry snorted. "Anything supernatural I guess."

"Right well, I think we have different ideas of what a witch is. Why don't you tell me about what you think a witch here would do?" Harry watched as Sam started to pace, he pulled his arms up and behind his head. If he was just going to lay here he might as well be comfortable. Sam stared at him intensely.

"Witches are humans, mostly woman, who worship demons for power. They use hex bags, cast spells and generally are…" he trailed off but Harry nodded his head. "Nasty."

"Well I'm not going to argue that some witches and wizards are nasty where I'm from but hex bags? I don't even know what that is." He didn't want to say that he wouldn't need a bag to cast a hex. "Listen I'm not going to hurt anyone, I'm a hunter of sorts too I just want to do my job and get home." Sam perked up.

"What sort of job?" Harry hadn't meant to mention anything like that but he figured he couldn't back out now without causing Sam even more suspicion towards him. Harry thought Sam might be a good guy and if he was honest with himself he really didn't have another option.

"I'm investigating the disappearance of a few students. I was working with a team when I was captured. I don't know what happened to them." Ron and Draco could be somewhere just as lost as he was or it could have been some of the infamous Potter luck that landed him here. Either way he really needed to get a hold of Hogwarts or Hermione.

"Do you know what took them? Any idea?" Harry shook his head.

"I had an idea forming but since this happened I'm not sure. I really need to get back." He tried to sit but it still caused his head to swim and his vision to blacken around the edges.

"Oh, I ah. I don't think you'll be able to go anywhere on your own right now." He hesitated and Harry could tell that he wanted to say something.

"You can say whatever you want, I'm at your mercy." Sam's lips quirked.

"Right, well there is another hunter near hear. A man named Bobby and we might be able to convince him to help you out. At the least you could stay in a house instead of a sleazy motel room. Though I can't vouch for how clean it will be, I haven't seen Bobby in a while." Harry nodded his head absentmindedly he was trying to think of a way to contact the wizarding world with out his magic. He had lost contact with all the Muggles he had ever known and muggle-borns, even Hermione, tended to assimilate into wizarding society almost completely. Hermione's parents would have a phone but he didn't know the number. He couldn't think of a number he could call.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Sam asked and Harry was surprised by the offer.

"Don't you think your brother might not appreciate that?" He couldn't help the sneer in his voice. Something about Dean rubbed him the wrong way.

"Ah, well don't worry about Dean. He'll come around and if not we could always hit him up side the head. You helped us. It doesn't matter how, if it weren't for you things might not have gone so smoothly."

"What did happen?"

"The key was attached to some redneck with an addiction to hunting humans. Apparently they were snatching people, locking them up then releasing them later for the _ultimate_ hunt. Dean knocked him out easily. He unlocked the cages, the cop stayed to watch you while we took out his kids. We came back the cop let us go and we brought you here." Harry thought that it might just be the watered down version but he didn't think it mattered too much.

"Thank you than." The door burst open and Dean strode through a brown paper bag clutched in his hands. His mouth was stuffed with what Harry guessed to be the remains of a burger.

"Did you bring the pie?" Sam asked while Dean glared.

"Have you decided to kill the witch?" Harry felt the urge to reach for his magic and lash out at him and felt a swell of anger when he couldn't. The brothers stared at each other.

"Listen I don't want you to be afraid," Dean's jaw clenched at the word and Harry quickly amended. "Whatever it is you are so I can tell you that I can't use my magic right now. Something here is blocking it. It may have been that black eyed bitch or her brother. I don't know but regardless I don't even have the energy to stand much less fight either of you." Dean and Sam stood on either side of the bed he was laying on.

"What black eyed bitch?"

"I, well, the one who ah." He really didn't know what to say could it hurt if they knew about the thing that had tried to take over his body? "Well I was taken from outside of a school, I don't know how, and I woke up in a room with a blond girl that had black eyes. I don't know much else, she did rough me up a bit."

"Demon?" Sam asked Dean. Dean watched Harry then nodded slowly.

"If he's telling the truth."

"Did you smell anything rotten like sulfur?" Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't there for very long."

"We have to take him to Bobby."

"Right. Let's go." They started to gather their stuff, Harry lying on the bad starting to feel a little better.

"How long was I out?" Sam turned to him briefly while stuffing a white t-shirt into a black duffel.

"Three days."

_Bobby's House _

"Here you go." Bobby handed around a flask around the group. Harry leaned heavily against Sam's side but he could feel his strength coming back quickly. Dean took a small drink, made a gasping noise and smiled. Sam took the next and gave it to Harry. Harry had been expecting something, but water wasn't it. At his confused look Bobby gave the brothers a deep frown.

"Who is this?" Sam readjusted his stance and Harry tried to lean on him less.

"Can we talk about this inside? Its been a long few days." Bobby nodded and opened his door. Sam was right, the place was not the cleanest place he'd ever been but he had shared an apartment with Ron for the past few years he was used to it. He sat heavily against a wooden chair and nodded his thanks to Sam. Dean paced the little kitchen.

"I could really use a beer." Bobby fixed Dean with a glare but nodded his head towards the fridge. "Bobby, thanks." He lifted his beer in salute took a deep pull.

"Want to explain now?" Harry stuck out his hand giving his most harmless smile.

"I'm Harry Potter." He was used to his name causing a certain effect on people but he had not been expecting this Muggle to know anything about him. Bobby stepped back shock written clearly across his features, the brothers watched as he literally fell into a chair next to Harry.

"Bobby?" Sam asked. Harry watched not quite sure what to make of his reaction, but at least if Bobby had heard of him this would go smoother. As long as Bobby had heard the truth and not the made up shit the tabloids liked to print.

"You're a natural born wizard?" Bobby's hand had started to rise in a gesture Harry knew all to well. He lifted his black fringe of hair to reveal his famous scar, Bobby stared. Sam and Dean moved behind Bobby both trying to see what was so exciting.

"A lightening bolt?" Sam asked and Harry could see the wheels turning.

"Ah, yeah. A lightening bolt." Bobby recovered long enough to stand again but all could see that he was shaken.

"Bobby?" Dean turned a threatening glare on Harry. "What is that?"

"Its something I got-"

"As a baby." Bobby finished. "He got it as a baby the night a wizard killed his entire family." Harry's eyes widened in astonishment, though he supposed that if this Muggle knew who he was he had most like heard about that too.

"How'd you know about that?" Bobby shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now, how'd you get here? How did the war go?" Emotion clouded his voice making it much rougher.

"I don't know how I got here." Both hands on his knees he hung his head chin tucked against his chest. When he looked up his eyes were so intense that Dean actually took a step back. "Which war?" Bobby sighed deeply and took a big gulp of his beer.

"The war didn't end when you got your scar?" Harry shook his head gripping his knees tightly.

"The war paused, I guess, that night. The Death Eaters they stopped mostly with no leader they turned on each other or fell into the background. When I was eleven he started to gather his strength and when I was fourteen he came back. We fought him for three years after that and finally when I was seventeen we won. Since then I've been chasing after small bands of his followers." Bobby and Harry stared at each other only the phone breaking their concentration. Bobby reached out blindly not letting his attention leave Harry.

"Hello." The brothers shifted across the room Dean staring at Harry. He tried not to look too long at the other man. "Right. Twenty minutes." He looked at Sam and Dean. "I'll send the Winchester boys." He hung up the phone slamming it against the wall. "Sam, Dean I need you to run a job. Twenty minutes north of here standard salt and burn seems to have gone a bit haywire."

"Sure thing Bobby are you sure we should leave you alone?" Dean gestured toward Harry.

"I'll be fine you idjit, just go." When they heard Dean's Impala speed out of the driveway Harry turned to face Bobby.

"How did you know? America hasn't really been involved with the war." Bobby rubbed a hand against his beard.

"You don't know where you are do you?" Harry could feel a sinking deep in his stomach whatever Bobby said it couldn't be good.

"America. South Dakota." Bobby nodded his eyes sad.

"Partially, about thirty years ago a door was opened between this world and yours." He let that sink in, Harry had many opportunities to hear shocking news he knew to stay quiet until the end. "It took us seven years to close it. Your kind, natural born magic users have a hard time casting spells. I haven't heard or seen any magic wielder like you in ten years now. The ones that got stuck on this side they turned Hunter or retired early."

"Hunters." Harry let the word roll across his tongue. "Why did Sam and Dean react so violently when they knew I could do magic?" Bobby pulled his baseball cap off and held it between his hands.

"That would be because of their dad, John Winchester. He's one mean son of a bitch and he's prejudice as hell against anything not completely to his standard of normal. He's a good man and the best damn Hunter outside of those two boys out there but everyone has a blind spot." Harry stood shakily resting his palms against the kitchen table.

"That'll stop too don't you worry." Harry raised his eye brows. "The weakness, your magic might not come back but your strength will."

"Would you, do you mind if I crashed somewhere?" Bobby gave him a long leveling look.

"You're taking this pretty well." Harry could hear the suspicion.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I've had worse bombshells dropped on me."

"Right, just up the stairs second door on the left. I'll rustle up some food in a couple hours. The boys should be back late tonight." Slowly he made his down the hall, he needed to sleep for a few more hours then when he was rested he could try to contact Ron and Draco.

TBC


	5. However Far Away

Old Enough to Die

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash.

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic (both chapter and story).

A/N: Ah, well. I'm afraid I've hit a bit of a block but I've got a few more chapters written and the entire story planned so I should be able to push foreword. Eh. On another note my characters might seem a bit OC but really there is a reason for, really. Onwards!

Chapter Four

However Far Away

The one thing that Dean had always been able to rely on was his brother Sam. No matter what was going on, no matter what fight his brother and father were in the middle of he knew without a doubt that his brother would always be there. Sometimes he wanted to throw him down and beat some sense into him Sam could surprise him with his inability to see what was right in front of him. Sam sat quiet and introspective in the passenger seat of the Impala, a look that he had perfected over the years. A moping Sam was not something that he liked to deal with. They'd just finished with an easy salt-and-burn, the Hunter had gotten caught with too many civilians and couldn't control their moments well enough on his own.

"Sammy." Sam didn't answer him just continued to stare out of the window. Dean knew this mood too well and if Sam didn't break out of it soon a fight would break out between them. A fight was something he really wanted to avoid. "Sam if we weren't this careful and suspicious we wouldn't be alive today." He sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road. "What do you want me to say?" Sometimes Sam needed the girl talk to feel better, even if he hated it he couldn't deny Sam anything.

"Nothing Dean." His grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw tightened.

"Sam, you know what amazes me?" Sam turned his puppy eyes toward him. "Just how much shit you can blame yourself for. You have no reason to be blamed, we did nothing wrong. The witch is fine, better than fine with Bobby acting as if he were some sort of savior." Sam huffed at him before he turned back to his window. The beginning beats of Foreigner's Juke Box Hero started low in the car as Dean sped off again. He turned the music up to ear splitting volume and on any other day Sam would have turned to him grinned and the fight for music dominance would have begun. He didn't even get an eye roll or a "your music is so lame" from Sam he just continued to stare out the window.

Dean didn't know what he could do. He had been trained almost his entire life to take care of his little brother. He never had to think about morality or if something was good or evil before. John had taken care of those issues and he realized it wasn't an ideal situation but it was the one he'd lived with for years. The witch wasn't something he'd ever encountered before. He was a puzzle that Dean just couldn't and didn't want to get his head around. What he wished for beyond anything but Sam's safety was for John to give him orders. It was easier to live this life when you could shift the responsibility on someone else. Just as Van Halen began to play Sam reached over and turned the music down.

"Dean I just don't understand. You know he hadn't done anything to us, you hadn't seen him do anything to anyone else. In fact he only helped us. How could you be so casual with human life?" Dean knew how he sounded sometimes, knew how he could be. Family was the only think that mattered in the end.

"Tell me this Sammy have you ever ran into a good witch?" Sam shook his head and Dean nodded. "That's what I thought. Now if in all this time we've been hunting we've never came across a good witch why would I think all of a sudden we'd found one?"

"I can see your point, Dean. Really I can, I just wish you'd trust me more about these things too."

"When did this become about trusting you?" Dean asked.

"Dean I know Harry's not going to be a problem." He laughed at his naïve little brother.

"Harry, now? How do you know?" Sam shifted in his seat trying to stretch his long legs out.

"Bobby trusts him and he's given me no reason to not trust him." Dean stayed silent, if _Bobby_ of all people could trust someone than maybe?

"I don't know. I'll agree that we wont have to kill him, yet, but I'm not going to expose my back to him." Sam grinned seeming as if a great weight had been lifted.

"That's all I want Dean." He grunted not wanting to encourage any more talks.

"Good." Dean pulled the Impala up the driveway of Bobby's house. The stepped out of the car and exchanged glances. Loud music was pumping from Bobby's kitchen. They opened the door not really knowing what to expect and were rendered speechless.

"Bobby?" Sam asked voice strained.

* * *

Harry laid still on the bed, his head clear, body ready and gingerly sat up. He felt fine. He looked outside, it was dark, and he'd been asleep for a few hours. He searched his magic and found a small amount but nothing that was useful. It was good to know that it hadn't left him completely. He stood and stretched his back, it felt like ages since he'd properly done it. After a quick stop to the bathroom to freshen up he hesitantly took the stairs but when he was sure the normal feeling would stay he rushed down. Bobby looked up from behind his desk in the library.

"Feeling better Harry?" Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah." The ratty chair was surprisingly comfortable as Harry say down. "I need to find out if I was the only one taken or if my missing students and team were too." Bobby nodded, his hands flipped through a stack of papers.

"I know I've been looking into that all ready. I've called a few of my contacts and so far nothing. No magic wielding brits have showed anywhere." He slid further down the chair even though he knew it would not be easy he could stop himself from hoping that he would be able to find someone here. He still wasn't sure Bobby was right about this being a completely different world.

"Can I use a computer for a few moments? I've something I need to look up." Bobby gave him a long stare before he nodded his agreement and gestured to a laptop on the table in front of him. He didn't really have a way to contact his friends that didn't involved magic of some kind so his next best bet would be to search the internet. There had to be someone he could contact this muggle way.

"Just turn her on, should work fine." Harry nodded his thanks. Once the computer was turned on and the internet set up Harry tried to find Hermione's parents phone numbers. They would be his best bet. He searched everyway he could remember but no numbers or names were listed. He couldn't even find their Dentist office number. The muggle office at the Ministry of Magic used to have a web site that they'd set up to help muggle-borns and muggle parents but he'd never actually seen it. He couldn't find it, either the addresses he tried was wrong or the site wasn't there. He didn't know any other Muggles to try.

"Can't find anything?" Bobby asked when Harry had closed the computer and stared at the walls deep in thought.

"No, I can't but I guess you knew I wouldn't be able to didn't you?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders and turned another page in his stack.

"I ordered a few pizzas and some wings." He jerked his head towards the kitchen and Harry felt an almost immediate growl in his stomach. He didn't know how long it had been since he last had ate but it felt like too long.

He could have found the pizza by sense of smell alone. He stuffed a still warm piece in his mouth and bite off half in one go. As he chewed he poked around the fridge and grabbed a six pack. Everything perched on the pizza box he walked over to Bobby's desk.

"Do you mind? I think I need a drink right now." Bobby looked up.

"Hand one over." Harry took a big gulp of the beer and Bobby did the same. He stuffed another piece in his mouth while Bobby watched, he guessed his manners must be lacking from living with Ron. He forced himself to slow down and chew his food carefully.

"This is good." He indicated the pizza.

"The boys will be back soon. We can help you get back." Something in Bobby's tone put Harry on edge. "The gate was never supposed to be opened again, you being here it means we failed. I don't know how we're going to close it or even find it to take you back." Harry took another long swallow.

"Right. How much do you know about the war? The first war?"

"I mostly dealt with the Order of the Phoenix, they shut the gate down. They didn't tell me much, it was a hard time for them." Harry nodded.

"You knew Dumbledore?" At Bobby's smile Harry felt his heart drop.

"Yeah I knew him, old coot. How is he?" The stab of pain across his chest felt just like it had when he'd seen Dumbledore fall.

"He died a hero." Bobby stared his fingers tracing his drink.

"I think we might need some of the good stuff." Bobby reached into the cabinet and pulled out an aged whiskey. The whiskey poured, Harry choked his down. He really didn't have any experience when it came to Muggle liquor but he found the taste similar to Fire Whiskey. He poured another drink. Getting absolutely drunk seemed like a good idea. He didn't know what to do next anyway. He knew he was too trusting sometimes but Bobby would take care of him, he was sure. He took a quick swallow and poured another, Bobby watched him not saying a word. A few shots latter and Harry was feeling good. He didn't indulge in drinking often but when he had people had always told him he was a happy drunk. Hermione said he acted without the guilt, remorse and anger he had carried around him most of his life. Harry stood only slightly wobbly and reached for Bobby's old record player. He shot a grin at the more sedated man and pawed through his record collection.

"Oh Bobby, oh man. I love you." He had spotted Blue Oyster Cult. He started dancing, not very gracefully but full of enthusiasm. Bobby laughed at his poor attempt at singing and Harry decided that Bobby needed to loosen up with him. He reached for the older man and pulled him up.

"Boy, I don't dance. We've got some work to do." Harry laughed at the gruff tone and tried to twirl him. "You're not my type, Harry." Harry spun around, he really had no tolerance for alcohol. In the very back of his mind he wondered why he would take a risk like this but couldn't stop himself. He didn't care and pushed and pulled at Bobby until the man went along with his movements even if Bobby's steps couldn't actually be considered dancing and were more along the lines of the sober party indulging the drunkenness of a friend.

"Bobby?" Harry spun on his heel, his reluctant dancing partner forgotten. Sam and Dean stood in the door way their faces twin looks of surprise. When they looked like that it was easy for Harry to see that they were brothers.

'Hey'a Dean and sah sah Sammy!" He turned back to the record player and quickly changed the record.

"Bobby whats wrong with him?" Sam's voice sounded amused while Dean stared at Harry like he was a new species.

"Boy can't handle the liquor." He snorted and Harry thought he would have been offended if the music weren't so distracting. He took another shot as he swayed to the music. "Barley even had a sip."

"More than that." He said but smiled brightly at them. He noticed that Dean didn't smile back and Harry decided that wasn't good enough. He rushed over so fast that Dean almost drew his gun but Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards the almost gone bottle of whiskey. He poured a sloppy shot and thrust the glass into Dean's hands. While Dean shrugged and tossed his head back Harry grabbed the bottle and drank it straight out.

"Good night boys, this old man needs his beauty sleep." Bobby's heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs. Sam spoke briefly to Dean then waved a quick goodbye and he too left to sleep. Dean sat heavily against the couch a bottle cradled in his hands. Harry grinned, it really was too easy. Hermione had always said something else about him when he was drunk something she thought was bad but he couldn't remember it right now.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You two-" she pointed to Ron and Draco her hands shaking with anger. "You two idiots just strolled up to Hogwarts not using any precaution or thoughts at all and now Harry is missing?" Draco shrugged his shoulders not wanting to admit just how ashamed and worried he was. Ron's ears had been red since the moment Hermione had walked into the room.

"Well, I mean, its wasn't." Ron lifted his hands. "It wasn't like that, Harry knew what we were doing. We were going to brief once we got there. Hermione, its _Hogwarts_." She sneered at him.

"That's great. Just great and instead of calling your superiors you call me? How is that going to look?" Her hair bounced as she looked between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get Harry back and you're the best one to help us." Draco stayed a few feet away, he'd never been very comfortable with Hermione and this was not his idea.

"We did contact our boss. He knows Harry is missing and he assumed that you would want to help." Draco cleared his throat. "We, ah, we want to make sure that Harry is brought back as soon as possible and we knew you would want to know about it." Hermione nodded her head.

"All right." She shuffled through her brief case pulling out books, papers and note books. Ron had a flash of Hermione sitting at the library scolding him and Harry for not finishing their homework early. "Let's get started then, the sooner we find him the sooner this will all be over." The shared a look, another student had gone missing a few hours ago.

"What is connecting the students to Harry? Is there anything else, not including the school?" She flipped open a large leather bond book. Ron groaned.

"Hermione do you really think we're going to find the answers in a book?" She glared up at him eyes narrowed.

"Ronald Weasley, you called me and you will do what I say." Draco watched the interaction between the two friends and wondered when he'd be able to say 'I told you so' to Ron. "And you Draco Malfoy stop smirking. I want to know everything that has been happening here." She pulled parchment from her purse and started to write furiously.

"I'll just go get the report from the Ministry, yeah?" Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"That would have been nice a few hours ago." Ron stared at his friend and Draco nodded tightly.

"Right." They both watched at Draco walked out his body tensed with supposed anger. Hermione raised her eye brow at Ron.

"He's just upset, likes us more than he lets on."

"Ah huh. Well lets start brainstorming. We have to find Harry." Ron flipped open his own book not really knowing what he was supposed to be looking for.

"What if we tried a summoning spell?" He asked, Hermione lifted her head slowly from the book her eyes narrowed.

"You _haven't_ tried a summoning spell?" Ron suddenly felt like he had said something entirely wrong. He shook his head slowly wondering when the explosion would happen. "What is the use off all that Auror training if you don't even try a basic summoning spell?" Ron grinned at her.

"That's why we have you, Herms."

TBC


	6. Pensieve Diggory

Old Enough to Die

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by a mysterious figure and escapes with the help of two Hunters. Dean/Harry Slash.

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content, drinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural and am making no money from this. If you recognize dialogue or anything else then it came form either source. The title is from the band Ministry of Magic (both chapter and story). Shades of the episode Shadow.

A/N: Sorry.. sorry really. A hundred times sorry. I meant to have this out a long time ago but I ended up well in some RL situation that left me without my computer or the internet for a while. A very long while. So here is the chapter and the next one will be up in a few short days.

Pensieve Diggory

Chapter Five

"I've got a confession to make." The words were slurred and sloppy but Dean turned his head toward the man sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Yeah?" he swallowed back another shot. Getting drunk was not something he was able to do often but he felt secure in Bobby's house. He didn't think the witch would be a problem either, kid looked too fragile to do much of anything right now. He'd had plenty of opportunities to gank Bobby and Sam and hadn't taken any. Not to say that he wasn't still weary, but the absolute trust on Bobby's face had to mean something. Besides if he waited until he felt absolutely safe he would never be able to drink.

"I'm not very good with al-"hiccup "alcohol." Harry pushed his head against the couch reaching blindly for the bottle his drunken hands stretched and searched but couldn't quite grab a hold of the bottle.

"Don't worry kid I wont tell the adults your were sneaking some hooch." He choked on his beer as Harry launched toward him.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-five!"

"All right, all right. You're not a kid." He managed to pull the kid back to his earlier position against the couch. "You're twenty-five?" He didn't know why this surprised him so much but the kid really did look like he was at most Sammy's age.

"You're just saying that cause your what thirty?" Harry laughed and once again began his search for his allusive alcohol bottle.

"Dude, I'm twenty-six." He frowned at the laughing manic beside him.

"Old. Old man." Harry said as he once again launched himself up this time managing to stand before swaying and falling down to his knees. He tilted his head back and laughed.

"Hermione would be so angry, angry, angry Hermione!" Dean watched as he once again tried to stand and fell. Harry noticed and frowned.

"Hermione?" The name was unusual enough to attract his interest. The more Harry drank the more he seemed to reveal about his life.

"She's my best friend, the smartest girl ever!" Dean wondered if Hermione was Harry's girlfriend but didn't really want to ask. He was so caught up in thinking about the girl that he didn't notice how close Harry had gotten until he spoke.

"You don't like me do you?" Dean said nothing but reached for his beer again. Harry stood again this time more sober, he stared down at Dean before speaking.

"I'm going to sleep now, no matter how horny I am." With that he left, an open mouthed Dean on the floor. What was that about?

_Later the next morning _

A hangover potion had always sat in the nightstand next to his bed. He and Ron had learned one to many times that attempting to create a potion while seriously hung over or drunk ended with bad results. This morning as Harry reached blindly for his potion he felt as if the entire world was crashing down upon his temples. When he could not find the potion with out looking he tried to sit up. His eyes adjusted to the light from the window he realized that there would be no hangover potion this morning. He stopped not knowing exactly what to do now.

Moments later he decided that the Muggles had to have ways to deal with this certainly Dudley did. He could remember many times with his portly cousin had come home early in the morning so drunk or hung over even his Aunt couldn't turn a blind eye to it. He was seriously regretting his decision to turn his back against the Muggle world now that his magic was so depleted. He stumbled out of his room not bothering to change his clothes. In his drunken state last night he didn't know how but he'd managed to take off his jeans and shirt.

When he reached the hallway he remembered some caution and stopped. He needed to remember that he didn't have his magic to rely on. He knew that his magic was there, he could feel it sort of bubbling beneath the surface but he just couldn't reach it anymore. He had no idea how he was able to before but he couldn't depend on that happening again. The hall was deserted, Harry didn't know whether the other occupants of the house would be up or not but he hoped someone would be able to help him. At the very least he figured that he would be able to find some aspirin or something. He crept down the stairs not wanting to risk moving too quickly.

"Morning." The voice was soft and Harry was grateful. "I've made some coffee." Sam stood, poured a cup of coffee and sat in front of Harry's dejected form. He leaned back in the kitchen table chair.

"What do you do about this?" He waved his hand around indicating his head. Sam smiled at him.

"You're hung over?" Harry nodded slightly and found that even that small movement made him want to throw up. His stomach lurched as he tried to settled into chair. "Right well, I don't really do that often but hold on." Sam rummaged around the kitchen while Harry half laid across the table, liking the cool wood against his overheated skin.

"Here you go. My dad and Dean both swear by it." Harry looked at the tomato juice and small while pills.

"A Bloody Mary and aspirin?" Sam's eyes widened and Harry thought he must have said something wrong. "What?"

"Its nothing really, just we dealt with her a few weeks back." Sam thumped into the seat next to him.

"Bloody Mary's real?" Sam nodded his head a frown deep across his face.

"She was, yes, but we got her. Just a surprise to hear the name is all. She was a tough kill." Harry took his drink in both hands the aspirin swallowed and took a huge gulp wanting to rid himself of the painful reminder of the past night. The cool liquid hit the back of his throat and he felt as if it were really a potion.

"That's wonderful." Sam laughed aloud and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Bobby." Harry swallowed more of the drink, never having been a fan of tomato juice it was still tasted good.

"Looks like we have two of them." Sam gave Bobby a confused look before a loud crash emerged from the stairs. They turned Harry still gripping tightly to his drink and Dean stumbled forward. He looked annoyed and angry as he noticed the three other men watching him. He sat heavily against the kitchen chair.

"Hangover, Sam." Sam nodded a smile bright on his face as he once again fixed the tomato drink. "Why did I drink?" Dean's voice was rough with sleep and pain but Harry found himself shifting against his chair. Dean caught the movement and glared at him.

"It was your fault." Harry shrugged not willing to argue when he felt this bad. Dean turned and let his head fall against the table.

"I've got a job for you." Dean groaned and rolled his head until he could look at Bobby.

"Why are you doing this to me, man? I thought you liked me." Bobby gave Dean a look that clearly said he was an idiot.

"I haven't shot you have I?" Bobby poured himself some more coffee. "A girl in Chicago was mulled to death, no suspect."

"Mauled as in attacked by a wild animal?" Sam asked.

"Not unless a wild animal can get into a locked apartment building and leave absolutely no trace of itself or witnesses."

"So we're thinking what?" Dean asked with a nod to Sam who had brought him the Winchester hangover cure.

"Invisible attacker, demon, ghost, honestly could be anything. You boys need to do some serious searching. I don't know how long this might take." With a sigh Dean swallowed the rest of his juice and stood stretching his hands high into the air. Sam watched as Harry quickly looked at his hands and blushed it was something he'd have to think about later.

"No time like now Sammy boy." Dean waved his hand in a quick salute to Bobby and Harry, grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. Sam gave Bobby a bemused smile.

"I guess he took a real interest in the case." Bobby said but Harry could tell that's not what he meant and Sam's nod to Bobby made him feel as if he were missing something.

"Right well, I'll call you in a bit. Tell you what's what and all that." He gave Harry a look, the man still held his head cradled within his hands. "We'll come back here after we're done to help Harry." He waved.

"They shouldn't be more than a few days we can look up a few hunters I know, see if they know anything that might help you." When Harry said nothing Bobby jerked the kitchen table, forcing Harry to sit up alert. "Boy if your going to carry on like this every time you drink I'll be forced to keep it from you." Harry groaned and tried to let his head fall back down Bobby jerked the table again. "What's your problem?"

"I'm not used to drinking without a hangover potion. I need potions." Bobby snorted. "Severus would be gloating right now." Harry muttered.

"I guess you'll have to work it out like the rest of us." He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and started to roughly push him towards the stairs. "You go on up and take a shower and change your clothes you smell." Harry stated to protest that he didn't even have clothes to change when Bobby gave him another shove. "I had Dean leave you some of his. Sam's too tall to lend you anything, even Dean's will be too big but I'll take care of that when you come down." Harry shuffled towards the stairs. "While your up there I'll start making some phone calls, we'll get this settled don't you worry." Bobby turned his back and started to leaf through his desk papers again. Harry didn't know anything else to say so he did as he was told and started up the stairs.

He couldn't think straight his head hurt so much and he vowed never to drink again, even though he knew that eventually he would. Later freshly showered and staring at Dean's clothes Harry stood naked in the steaming bathroom. He knew it shouldn't be such a big deal to borrow someone else's clothes he'd used Draco's from time to time but somehow the fact that the clothes were _Dean's_ made it different. He picked up the black t-shirt and brought it briefly to his face. Once he realized that he was sniffing a shirt hoping that it smelled like someone he quickly threw it down in disgust. He had spent so much time arguing with Dean that he was a wizard not a woman he wasn't about to start acting like a teenage girl with a crush. He glared at the offending shirt. He picked it up determined to ignore that weird feeling, it was a _shirt_ and it didn't matter who gave it to him.

He found Bobby at his desk again this time a phone attached to his ear.

"Right, right. Good we'll check it out thanks Marc." Bobby looked up and gave Harry a look that clearly told him just how ridiculous he looked in Dean's clothing.

"I know, really I do. I think I might be better sticking to my dirty clothes."

"Boy you need fresh clothing, what you had was starting to move on its own. I didn't realize just how much taller both boys are compared to you. I think your about as skinny as Sam but I might have something that we can tie off that could be better." Harry shook his head.

"This'll be fine. I've rolled the bottoms a bit. Could use a belt though, Dean's a bit heavier then I am." Harry felt himself blush as he said it but resolved to ignore it.

"Sure, should be a few leather ones just down the hall in the closet. Better hurry though, I have a lead we should get to."

"What sort of a lead?" Harry asked as he searched through the closet.

"A hunter I know not too far from here thinks there might have been a case similar to yours just a few days after you got here. He wasn't really keen on talking about it on the phone but he's a reliable hunter and its best not to ignore him."

* * *

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam said as he and Dean drove back to their hotel room. The girl, Meg, that Sam had met while separated from Dean and looking for their father had set a trap. She summoned the Daevas, or shadow killers, and had it mutilate a few people in order to lure them to her. They'd left her dead on the ground, after falling a few stories.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" Dean smirked.

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" The hotel parking lot had filled since they'd left earlier.

"Yeah, very funny. You know next time you want to get laid maybe you shouldn't ply them with alcohol." Sam knew talking about what he suspected would anger Dean but he couldn't help feeling that his brother deserved it. Truly he hadn't been attracted to Meg, not more than a fleeting thought of what a good body she had.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam snorted at Dean's unusually even tone.

"Denial doesn't suit you Dean." They were almost to the room before Dean broke the silence.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" he gestured toward bag of weapons.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Dean shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Hey!" They pushed forward and inside the room was a dark figure. "Dad?"

"Hey, boys." John Winchester smiled sadly at his sons before he reached out and pull Dean into a tight hug. They let go of each other and John turned to Sam.

"Hi, Sam." Sam's expression closed but Dean can tell that he is hiding a million different emotions.

"Hey, Dad." He shrugged off the bag of weapons and leaned against the wooden dresser.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean's voice is regretful but Sam can hear a hint of shame.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John started to pace the room both his son's watch him closely.

"Were you there?" There was only a hint of accusation in Dean's voice and Sam was surprised to hear it.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." They say together.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it." John's voice takes on the heavy edge of determination.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm workin' on that." John's shoots them both a charming smile.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." He can feel the desperation and need to help his father take down Jessica's killer.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." Sam visible tightens at that but when he speaks the anger is hidden.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam reaches out at the same time as his father and the two hold each other. Finally John pulls away his face pale. Dean can feel the awkwardness in the room and decides to break it.

"Dad, there is something that's happened. Something that we wanted to talk with you about." Sam shakes his head but Dean continues. "A few days ago we came across a witch with connections to demons, but we don't know how they are connected. We took him to Bobby's after he helped us on a hunt."

"You took a witch to Bobby's. What's wrong with you?" John's voice rose and Sam stepped foreword aggressively.

"No sir, we took a guy who was wounded and helped to save us to recover at Bobby's house." John stared at Sam for a long moment and Dean began to pace the floor.

"A witch is not something you mess with, its something that you kill no questions asked." John searched through his pockets.

"Dad, he helped us and in no way was he doing anything wrong. The only strike against him is that he said he was a wizard!" John looked sharply up at Sam.

"He said he was a wizard? That word exactly? What else did he say?" John's voice edged on panic and his sons traded uneasy looks before Dean spoke.

"Does that mean something to you, Dad?" Dean asked feeling worry begin to gnaw at him.

"A wizard is even more powerful than a witch and so much more dangerous." John started toward the door keys in hand.

"How, Dad, how is he more dangerous?" Sam is angry again and even John can hear the mocking tone. John turned from the door.

"You watch your mouth with me boy. I'm trying to save you a lot of trouble. I had planned…" He looked between the two them his expression determined. "Well I had planned something else. We should leave who knows what its done to Bobby."

"I'm sure it hasn't _done_ anything to Bobby. Bobby knew who he was." Sam kept his tone quiet but Dean could see the tension bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Do you want to risk Bobby's life?" Dean asked trying to sooth his brother and father.

"Right, right. We'll just head back to Bobby's house, see that he's fine and actually maybe do our jobs and try to help Harry." John said nothing but headed out the door his sons trailing after him.

TBC


	7. Marauder's Map

Marauder's Map

Chapter Six

"So you guys tried a summoning spell, but nothing right?" Draco asked as he paced. "But what about a locating spell instead?" Hermione looked up from her texts and frowned.

"A locating spell is just about the same as a summoning but if we could combine the two aspects then maybe…" She looked back at her books her expression puzzled. Ron picked at his robes, this not being his area of expertise.

"A locating spell that can summon…" Draco's voice trailed off as he looked through the books at his lap. He grinned suddenly and slammed his hand against the table. Hermione was startled out of her own searching.

"What?" Ron thought it best to stay quiet not wanting to interrupt Hermione or Draco in their researching.

"Here read this." He passed on the book over to her eager fingers. She read for a few moments than looked up at Draco.

"You're a genius." Draco preened at that and Ron shifted. "Perfect, perfect. We just need a few ingredients for the potion than we'll be able to cast the incantation."

"What's so great about it?" Ron asked.

"We'll use a potion to strengthen our summoning incantation and another potion to locate Harry."

"Doesn't that seem a bit, I don't know." Ron shrugged. "Easy?" Hermione and Draco both gave him withering looks.

"We'll work on this and it will summon Harry here, you just search the school for any clues." Hermione waved her hand in dismissal.

* * *

Harry sat in the passenger seat of Bobby's car his head in his hands and still wishing he'd never taken that first shot. Bobby played the music so softly that Harry couldn't be bothered to figure out what it was. He couldn't remember why he thought drinking so much was a good idea, he had left himself vulnerable in a house full of hunters. With one hunter in particular that would not mind killing him. They had been driving along the highway for a couple of hours and Harry was wishing he could magic them to their destination. He'd never really been in a car for this long and found the experience was not exciting.

"How long till we get there?" he asked not wanting to be rude but the movement of the car was just about killing him. Bobby laughed and fiddled with the radio.

"It'll take about four hours if we don't stop too much." Harry groaned and rested his head against the window. "Don't worry it'll be over soon. We'll stop and get you some food to soak up that hangover." Harry's stomach lurched again at the thought of food but he managed to smile weakly at Bobby. Bobby was going out of his way to help him, the least he could do would be to act grateful.

"Right thanks that sounds awesome." The car swerved to avoid Volkswagen and Harry's head smacked against the window. He gripped the dash tightly with one hand and nursed his bruised skull with the other. Bobby was no easy and safe driver.

"Learn to drive you idgit!" He stuck his fist out of the window and Harry desperately hoped he would take the wheel with both hands. It really had been too long since he was in a car.

"How did you get involved with my world?" Harry folded his hands against his lap and prayed that he wouldn't get sick. Keeping Bobby talking and distracting himself, he hoped, would help keep his mind off other things. He'd have to trust that Bobby would be able to get them to their destination safely.

"I don't really know. I met a kid, funny name, Severus?" Harry felt his stomach and chest constrict. Severus Snape? "Kid was real broken up, never would tell me why though. Have you ever met him?" Harry pictured the old Potions Master on the ground gripping his shirt. "He was such a good kid." Snape's memories leaking out his ears, his face contorted in pain_. Look at me._

"Severus Snape?" He finally is able to speak after the images of Severus pass. He couldn't have heard Bobby right.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah. I knew him." He really didn't want to talk about Snape. Bobby gave him a long look, seemed to read his mind.

"All right. We don't have to talk about it."

"Its not that I just…" He stopped and stared at his hands. When he was finally able to speak again Bobby turned to him a movement that Harry would have found terrifying if he'd been paying attention. He turned back to the window and watched the trees speed by, he couldn't look at Bobby if he was going to talk about this. "I knew Severus Snape and I hated him." He told Bobby everything, not able to stop himself. About the greasy haired potions professor who hated him and seemed to live to make his life horrible, the man who had tried to teach him Occulamany the only way he could, the kid his father and godfather had teased and tortured, the kid who was his mother's best friend and the true savior of the wizarding world. He told him about his final moments during the Battle of Hogwarts. Through out his explanation Bobby stayed silent just listening. This was something that Harry had wanted to talk about since the end of the war but he didn't know who to talk to. Hermione was his usual choice of burden sharing shoulder to cry on but she had been on Snape's side for years. As much as he loved his best friend she was still to condensing at times. Ron still hated Snape and couldn't understand. Draco grieved for his head of house and godfather. He really had no one else. When he was done he leaned back against his seat and waited. Bobby whistled.

"Severus did seem like a little prick at times. Worst temper I'd ever come across." Harry laughed.

"I was on the receiving end of that temper for years."

"Good to know he made it back." Harry turned toward the window. "He hated this world."

"He died a hero." They didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip both too lost in thought.

* * *

They drove all night, Sam and Dean following their father's truck. Sam sat stiff and angry in the passenger seat.

"You know this is more of Dad's bullshit don't you?" Sam asked, not the first time since they'd left Chicago. Dean cast his younger brother a weary glance.

"Sam, Dad thinks the witch is going to hurt Bobby. Are you telling me you don't care?" Frustrated Sam rolled his eyes and turned toward the window.

"Back to the witch?" Dean ignored the tone and turned his music up. Sam reached over and turned it off.

"No you don't get to ignore me. You know Harry has helped us, you know he's not bad and you know this is just another one of Dad's shoot first ask questions later deals. You know that Dean, why are you siding with him?" Dean didn't know what to say. Sam was right, their father did have that attitude but he couldn't just ignore John's warnings. Bobby was family, even if they hadn't seen him in a long time. He had spent his entire life following his fathers orders.

"Dean, answer me." He hated it when Sam's voice took on that angry condescending tone but he couldn't find it in himself to fight back.

"Sam, I don't know." The truck sped up and Dean followed. "What is it that you want me to say? Dad thinks it's a problem so I've got to believe him."

"Just promise me Dean that you'll stop if," He turned to Dean focusing on his brother. "You'll stop if things get out of hand. We've owe Harry a chance, if nothing else." Dean thought about it and couldn't deny it.

"Fine, but at the fist chance of him turning all evil skank and I'm ganking that mother." Sam nodded his head and quickly hid his smile.

Harry didn't know what was worse interrogating a fifth year Hufflepuff or finding out that said student had killed three people. He felt as if he were in some horrible parody of his life. Bobby had told him it was a possibility that the students would be possessed like this but he hadn't really thought it would happen. They were magic too. Shouldn't their magic protect the possession like his had? But it must be just another reason why he was a freak. Harry didn't know if his luck was extremely good or bad. They stood over the kid, his Hogwarts uniform still on, while Marc read an exorcism. Marc was everything Harry thought a hunter should look like. He was rough, crass and looked like he was one mean son of a bitch. The kid thrashed and spewed at them his black eyes filled with hatred.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than me." Marc said before he had started the incantation. Harry tired to follow along. The black smoke erupted from the kid's mouth and he slumped down. Harry knew without being told that the kid had died.

He kneeled by the body and closed his eyes. He looked up when he felt Bobby's hands on his shoulders. Marc stood the side his expression blank and somehow Harry felt better for it.

"Let's go Harry." Bobby pulled him up by the arms. "We'll find a way to stop this and send you home."

"He was just a kid." Harry felt as if he were back dueling on Hogwarts grounds watching his friends die. "Can you explain this?" Bobby's fingers dug into Harry's arms and he pulled the wizard up.

"A demon possession is no easy thing. The demon takes over the person completely, they have absolutely no control. The kid it wasn't his fault." Harry slammed his hand against the wall.

"I know that but why didn't they take me? Why could I fight it off? Cause that's what the people who took me they were demons right?" Bobby rubbed a hand against face.

"I think so. I don't know what else they could be." He started to gather his things and Harry watched Marc drag the Hogwarts student's body out of the room. The body banged against the floor and got stuck in the doorway, Marc gave the body a great tug and with loud crunch it was free. Harry felt his stomach drop.

"I've got to get home." Bobby nodded and together they walked to the car.

"Just a few short hours and we'll be back. Boys should be there by now." Harry said nothing and only rested his head against the cars window. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. He had to find out what was going on, that kid had been a Hogwarts student not fully trained and too young.

John's gun pointed between Harry and Bobby his eyes calm and cold. Dean and Sam stood just behind him on either side, Sam looking as if at any moment he would spring.

"I think I promised to shoot you if I ever seen you again." Bobby lowered his hat and ran a dirty hand against his face. "John what are you doing?"

"Its not what I'm doing its what you're doing, Bobby." Dean took a step back and shrugged when Sam looked at him. He didn't know any better than Sam what to do.

"Listen to me I know that you think your helping but Harry is not a demon worshiper."

"Yeah I know he's worse he's a _wizard_." Harry straightened his back and took an aggressive step forward. They are treating him like a child and after everything he had gone through, after all the problems that could have been avoided he can't stand to be treated like that.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." John just pointed the gun directly to his head and Harry smiled. "That's great. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else here. I'm not even here for fun. Being here is not something I chose but I have a job to do, that has nothing to do with murdering children and burning their bones. I'm an Auror and I know the word means nothing to you but it means something to me. " He stared at John directly in the face and dared him to make a move.

"If you have a problem with that than get me the fuck home." John stepped back but didn't lower his gun.

"Well said. Really very convincing, if you weren't a lying wizard I may even feel sympathy towards you." John laughed. "Except that I've met your kind before, I know how you work. I'll send you home, one way or anything and when you get to hell tell Lucius that I'm coming for him too." Harry felt completely shell-shocked and John cocked his gun. Sam yelled and Bobby leapt forward, both too late to do anything. The gun fired and Harry for the briefest of moment thought that he was going to die just after a pulling sensation on his navel started and reminds him of traveling by portkey but different.

The Winchesters and Bobby stared at the spot where Harry has disappeared from. Bobby broke the silence first.

"What is wrong with you?" John shook his head and looked to his sons. Sam shifted closer to Bobby afraid that his father might lash out against the other hunter and Dean continued to stare at the spot. Dean stepped closer his hand out stretched but stopped just short of the hole. He looked up at Sam the question echoed in each brother's face.

"What happened?" He asked oblivious to the tension or not caring enough about it between Bobby and John.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Bobby circled the area his hands feeling out the wood of the floor and the walls. "Wherever he is I don't think the bullet hit him." He pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Who's Lucius?" Sam asked while he inspected the hole with Bobby. Dean turned away and looked through some books strewn about the table.

"Lucius Malfoy is a wizard." John searched through his pockets and pulled out a notebook. Dean looked up when John spoke and his expression annoyed.

"Yeah, we get that. What did he do?" Sam and John stared at Dean. It was rare for Dean to question their father and in a borderline angry tone.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we have to get ready. We have to kill that son of a bitch if he shows up, the kid too."

"I don't think he'll be coming back, either of them." Bobby said as he stood and moved toward the table. "This is just like the last time, they showed for a while then disappeared." He pointed toward the hole. "And leaves a mark just like that. No, wherever they came from its too powerful for us to stop it or start it. Harry won't be back." John wrote furiously in his notepad. When he finally stopped his expression was murderous.

"How do you know, Bobby?" The look shared between the two left no doubt in either Sam or Dean's mind that this is the reason why John and Bobby got into the fight all those years ago. This is the reason why Bobby threatened to shoot John if he seen him again.

"I know because I was here last time this happened, while you ran off to find the yellow eyed demon." John flinches back as if physically struck, shame clearly etched across his features.

"Now just a minute, Bobby." Dean tried to stand up for his father out of habit but he too is cowed by the anger in the older hunter's expression.

"Dean stay out of this. John is leaving." The threat is clear and John tensely nodded his head. "Sam, Dean. Stay here, leave, and do whatever it is you think you have to." Sam followed Bobby into the kitchen without even looking at his father.

"What is going on?" Dean hates to hear the desperation in his own voice and knows how weak he is but can't seem to help himself.

"I'm leaving just like Bobby asked." Dean snorted at that, his father doing something just because they asked. "Bobby gets what he wants in his house but Dean I want you to stay here for a while longer. The wizards are coming back, its just a matter of time. Bobby knows more than he's sharing." He shouldered his bag and started for the door. "You call me if you catch wind of any wizards." The door almost closed behind him he turned back to his oldest son. "Be careful."

"Harry Potter?" The jump, pull or whatever it was that saved Harry from the Winchesters and their strange world left him disoriented and sore. He couldn't make out exactly where he is but he could feel Hogwarts. The kid, a third year Slytherin, had pulled him to the side of the corridor and now stood peering over him frowning. He felt saved, he was finally done with that world. He would be able to use his magic and investigate how he'd been trained in his world.

"Sir?" Harry's tongue felt as if someone has ripped it apart and spelled it back together, his throat too dry. He managed a croak and the kid jumped, startled. The kid reached for his green and silver tie like a sort of security blanket and for a minute Harry is mesmerized by the design.

"Teacher." He whispered out loud and the kid only looked more confused at the word.

"Sir, sir. I'm not a teacher. What's going on?" Harry shook his head to clear some of the cobwebs.

"Bring teacher." The kid stared at him, his eyes widened and unblinking, for a few moments then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh, oh. Yes, don't worry. I'll be right back!" He jumped into the air and ran down the stairs hopefully leading to an adult. Harry watched as he bounced off, his tie flung behind him. How had he got here? Traveling by magic had never left him physically drained, but then again he had only just recently been able to start gaining his energy back. Whatever it was that was forcing him to travel between the worlds it was not a convenient way to travel. Neither was it the door that Bobby had told him about this was too much like portkey or Apparition. Just as he heard foot steps in the distance he felt the same pulling sensation on his navel. He managed to catch sight of Hermione's worried face before he was pulled out again.

TBC


End file.
